


Don't worry, baby, you're beautiful

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: hwangdeep one shots [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jinyoung is a little, Jinyoung is also Minhyun's baby boy confirmed, Light Angst, M/M, Yeah you read that right, basically jinyoung's internal struggle of wanting minhyun to take care of him, hUWAW canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: Jinyoung struggles with the decision of telling Minhyun of his little side. He finds that maybe he doesn't have to tell him at all.





	Don't worry, baby, you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is mae's fault for sending me that tweet that says baejin is minhyun's baby boy. i am 100% on board with that concept hhhh im sorry if this sounds messy but the tag is so dry anyway i might as well update it with as many fics as i can so SEND ME PROMPTS WILL TRY TO GET TO THEM WE NEED MORE HWANGDEEP CONTENT 
> 
> (((yes the title is from 21st century girls by bts. idk why i cant geT THREE STARS ON THEIR FUCKING APP ))))

It’s not that he doesn’t like it.

 

Fame comes with conditions, consequences even, and Jinyoung was well aware of those repercussions the moment he entered Produce 101. He signed his entire life away before that when he decided to train to become an idol. He’s always wanted to be a performer, to sing for the world and create music that can touch people’s hearts. This was his dream. Jinyoung was  _ living  _ his dream.

 

Yet, he misses it. He misses having to wind down and really be  _ himself.  _ They barely get enough time in the dorm to even talk to each other. They come home to eat and sleep. One of those things sometimes isn’t even done because of how tired they are. It’s a constant cycle of wake up, go to work, sleep, eat, repeat. He never has the real time to completely shut down and enjoy himself. Not anymore.

 

So Jinyoung takes every opportunity he gets, no matter how small, to ease his way into showing the affection his private self enjoys. Most of it happens to be with Minhyun. His hyung is the most reciprocal to his nonverbal displays of asking for affection. Of course Daehwi gives him love too, the younger boy enjoys being babied. But Jinyoung does too. He relishes in it. He wants someone to take care of him.

 

If he ever said that out loud, who knows what the rest of Wanna One will say.

 

So he keeps quiet. He accepts the mysterious and cool image that he carried over from his Produce 101 days all the way to the the main stage. He continues to smirk and stare at the camera with nothing but chic sexiness. He lets the whole world know and understand him as nothing but that. But deep down he knows that, by the end of the day, he is little, innocent, and ultimately terrified of what his closest friends will think of him.

 

He gets by with the affectionate actions of Minhyun. His hyung seems to be none the wiser whenever Jinyoung goes up to him in the living room to cuddle with him or whenever Jinyoung gently nuzzles his hyung’s hand so he could stroke his hair. Minhyun always does it with quiet enthusiasm and never questions it. It took a while for Jinyoung to find which hyung to trust with this side of him and he might be on the right track with Minhyun.

 

But, of course, there is always that fear. The fear of being pushed away. The fear of losing the one person who gives him the least of what he needs to keep himself sane. He isn’t afraid of Minhyun, not in the slightest. Jinyoung is just afraid of who Minhyun might become if he tells him. For all he knows, Minhyun might resent this sort of lifestyle and he might even cut contact with him all together once their contract as Wanna One ends.

 

No. He’s not ready for that. He’ll  _ never  _ be ready for that. 

 

He likes what they have now. He likes the quiet comfort Minhyun’s soft hands threading through his hair provides. He likes the soothing melody of Minhyun’s voice and they way it fills his heart with warmth. He likes the constant support he feels when Minhyun puts his arm around him. He especially likes the way his heart leaps for unadulterated joy whenever Minhyun calls him  _ cute.  _

 

He can’t change that. He can’t let go of that. He can’t bare to live with the unknown fact of Minhyun thinking of this side of him as disgusting. He’s lost enough friends in middle school because of it, friends he thought he trusted. Minhyun is different. He really cannot let Minhyun go. If he finds out, and if he doesn’t like it, it will be all over for Jinyoung. His heart will be too broken to continue living his dream.

 

He sounds dramatic and foolish but the way Minhyun has impacted his life is something he doesn’t think anyone will ever understand.

 

“Jinyoungie?”

 

He looks up from his bed sheets then, finding the source of the voice he knows all too well. There he stands at his doorway, looking as perfect, warm, and loving as ever. Minhyun is wearing a large fuzzy pink sweater that Jinyoung gave to him for his birthday last year. It makes Jinyoung’s insides dance at seeing Minhyun wear his gift. It makes him wonder and hope…

 

_ No.  _

 

He can’t.

 

“You’re awake!” Minhyun says with the softest smile on his face that Jinyoung feels tears prick the corners of his eyes. He plays it off as a loud yawn and rubs his eyes so that Minhyun doesn’t see them. “We have a free day today and I was wondering if you want to go to the mall with me?” His hyung steps into the room quietly so as to not wake his roommates and Jinyoung tilts his head at the random request.

 

“Is anyone else not awake?” Jinyoung asks, rubbing his eyes again to stop any unwanted tears from forming.

 

“You silly boy, I wanted to go with you anyway. Besides, we never have time to be with each other. It can just be you and me… and a few of the YMC bodyguards.” It isn’t uncommon for Minhyun to ask for some one-on-one time with him but it doesn’t stop Jinyoung’s heart from feeling like a million butterflies just burst inside of it. He nods his head slowly, cheeks gradually turning more pink when he sees Minhyun smile again.

 

“Okay, hyung. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.”

 

“Take all the time you need. If we’re too early to the mall, let’s go visit that second hand bookstore we passed by before,” Minhyun waves at him before walking out of the room. “I’ll be in the kitchen! Tell me when you’re done so we can leave.” With one last radiant smile, Minhyun closes the door behind him and Jinyoung is left alone with his two sleeping roommates, thankfully oblivious to his rapidly beating heart.

 

Jinyoung almost falls off his bed in his haste to get ready. If he takes too long, his time spent with Minhyun will be cut short. He doesn’t care if it’s 5am or 11am. Time with Minhyun is the most precious thing to him. He’ll spend as much time with him as the universe allows him to. Just as he was putting on his socks, Sungwoon stirs in his sleep and groans. Jinyoung freezes when he sits up and stretches.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re up already?”

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

“Go back to sleep, hyung!” He tries to say it in the least annoying fashion but Sungwoon blinks at him in confusion. “I-I mean, you had a long day yesterday. And Minhyun hyung told me it’s a rest day today so… you should catch up on some sleep before schedules start again.” Sungwoon stares at him, the half-folded sock in his hand, and his still unruly hair until  _ finally  _ he shrugs and lies back down.

 

“Guess you’re right, kid. Where are you going, though?”

 

“To the mall with Minhyun hyung.”  _ Please don’t ask to come with us.  _

 

“Okay. Have fun.” And with that, Sungwoon starts snoring again and Jinyoung feels relief wash over his entire body. After hastily putting on his socks, he grabs a random jacket from his side of the closet and meets with Minhyun in the kitchen. 

 

“Alright, hyung, I’m read--” The rest of Jinyoung’s sentence dies in his throat when he sees Minhyun leaning over the kitchen counter, a book in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. He didn’t see it in the dim lighting of his room but Minhyun’s hair is slightly wavy, unkempt in the most stylish way that Jinyoung’s heart nearly stops. To make things even worse, he’s wearing the round glasses he puts on when he’s too lazy to put on contacts.

 

Jinyoung suddenly wonders how the hell he’s supposed to survive the day with Minhyun looking  _ this  _ good. 

 

Just as he is beginning to make his heart rate go back to normal, Minhyun looks in his direction and takes a sip from his coffee. Dear lord, please save him. This sort of image shouldn’t be legal. “Ah, you’re ready! Let’s go then.” Minhyun searches through the cupboards for a tumbler, empties his cup of coffee into it and, in an agonizingly slow manner, washes the cup in the sink. Jinyoung can’t fucking  _ breathe.  _

 

“It’s only 9am so we have two hours to kill before the mall opens. Do you want to go to that bookstore? Or we can try the park but I think there will be lots of people there. I don’t know. You choose, Jinyoungie,” Minhyun turns to face him, wiping the water from his hands on the hand rag next to the sink. “I don’t mind where we go as long as we’re together.” 

 

Is Minhyun aware of how smooth he is when he doesn’t think about his words too much? Could it be his inner poet shining through? Or is Minhyun actually 100 percent aware what he does to Jinyoung’s heart? Either way, it’s totally not fair because Jinyoung doesn’t have a proper response to that. He takes a few seconds to think, in reality just trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest, before he suggests to go to the bookstore.

 

“Isn’t there an old poetry book you always wanted but could never find, hyung? Maybe it’s there.” 

 

“You remember that? That was months ago,” Minhyun says while approaching him, a hand scratching the back of his neck.  _ Now is not the time to look like an anime flower boy, Hwang Minhyun.  _ “You always remember the smallest of things. That’s my Jinyoungie, so smart.” He reaches over to ruffle his dongsaeng’s hair and it takes all of Jinyoung’s willpower not to scream into the high heavens or fall on his knees.

 

“Ah, your hair is messy. Let hyung fix you up a bit.” Jinyoung can’t move. Jinyoung  _ couldn’t  _ move. His lungs are betraying him and his knees are shaking in quiet submission. His brain is fluctuating. His entire being is trying so hard to fall deep down where only Minhyun can catch him…

 

_ Minhyun can’t know.  _

 

He almost cries right there. His chest is so tight. His hands are shaking so much by his side that he has to shove them into his pockets. The single thought of Minhyun rejecting him brings him back to reality. He can’t go into it. He can’t let Minhyun see him like that, not until he knows  _ for sure  _ that Minhyun won’t shun him for it. Even if he does want to know, how will he even bring it up to him? This is the story of Jinyoung’s constant internal struggle.

 

“There you go. You look clean now,” Minhyun jokes after he fixes Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung hasn’t been breathing since he started. He’s worried he might pass out. “Let’s go? The car is waiting outside.”

* * *

 

Jinyoung thought he could go through the day smoothly as long as he doesn’t get tired. He usually feels at ease with Minhyun anyway and he doesn’t feel the time pass by when he’s with him. But as the day goes on, not accounting for traffic, hiding from fans, and all the walking they had to do, Jinyoung realises he tends to get tired easily when it’s not work related.

 

And he’s starting to feel himself slip.

 

“Minhyun hyung, can we go get something to eat?” Jinyoung is tired but he still forces himself to act like he isn’t. He tries to control his whining but he thinks his hyung can still detect it in the slightest of ways. It’s unfair for Minhyun if Jinyoung just suggest they go back home and cuddle when Minhyun was the one who asked to go out and have fun with him. Jinyoung is having fun…  _ was  _ having fun. 

 

“Are you hungry, Jinyoungie?  _ Aigoo,  _ you’re such a baby sometimes.” Minhyun ruffles his hair with affection, oblivious to the fact that Jinyoung’s heart constricted at his words. “But you’re a cute baby so hyung will go pay for lunch, yeah? Come on, let’s go get some burgers. I saw you staring at them when we passed by.” Even behind the mask and cap Minhyun wore, Jinyoung could tell how brightly he smiled. 

 

Jinyoung’s emotions were swirling frantically in his head. He isn’t sure if Minhyun’s actions right now means he has  _ noticed  _ Jinyoung’s little tendencies or if he just enjoys babying him because he’s so much younger than him. In any sense of the word, the little Jinyoungie inside of him is screaming for him to tell him. He’s telling Jinyoung to throw caution to the wind and introduce Minhyun to him.  _ Maybe Minhyun could help you.  _

 

Alas, Jinyoung’s anxiety kicks in and fights back the urge to confess. 

 

He quietly sits in the booth they found at the very back of the burger restaurant, barely concentrating on the menu in front of him. He knows Minhyun is paying but the innate guilt in him for wanting a more expensive meal because of it is ruining his appetite. Minhyun seems to notice his internal struggle and tries to catch his attention by waving his hand in front of Jinyoung’s face.

 

“Jinyoungie? Are you okay? Do you want me to order for you instead?” 

 

He wants to speak. He wants to say  _ no, hyung it’s fine!  _ He thinks maybe a million cats have got his tongue though as he struggles to even nod. Minhyun just smiles and calls a waiter for them. Jinyoung watches in quiet fascination as Minhyun ends up ordering the one meal he thought was too expensive for him to have almost as if Minhyun could  _ read  _ his mind.

 

“Before you say anything, I saw you looking at it in the menu. It’s okay, Jinyoungie. You can have anything you want. It’s my treat.” 

 

_ You can have anything you want. _

 

Is it too much for Jinyoung to think that  _ Minhyun  _ could be the one thing he wants?

* * *

 

It’s almost 3pm but they’re still at the mall. 

 

Minhyun said he had to buy some more cleaning supplies and run a few errands before they could go home. Jinyoung wanted to scream. He loves spending time with Minhyun. He loves his hyung dearly but weaving through hundreds of ahjummas in the department store for an hour was not what he had in mind when it came to quality time with Minhyun. 

 

It got worse when they passed by the toy section. 

 

Jinyoung tried to not tug on Minhyun’s hand into that entire glorious section. Minhyun, technically, was done with everything and just needed to find a cashier to purchase everything. But Jinyoung saw a cute and colorful piano toy and the little boy inside him really wants it. His resolve is breaking bit by bit with every step they take further away from the toy section and Jinyoung may or may not be on the verge of actually crying.

 

“Jinyoungie…” His voice was soft. It wasn’t tinged with worry or confusion the way Jinyoung thought it would be. It wasn’t laced with anger or exasperation. It was a simple mention of Minhyun’s special nickname for him and Jinyoung, despite the anxious part of his brain screaming, felt himself slip in. His eyes glazed over and he stopped in his tracks, turning his head sheepishly to look at his hyung.

 

He expected an annoyed expression, one that tells him that they’re wasting their time by stopping in the middle of a crowded department store. But there was none of that. Minhyun, instead, had a look of…  _ understanding  _ in his eyes. Jinyoung continued to stare at him, not quite believing how Minhyun could see him like this, little, vulnerable, innocent, and downright  _ terrified.  _ Yet, he’s not even flinching.

 

Then he smiles. 

 

“Hey there, baby boy.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. He can’t imagine those actual words coming out of Minhyun’s mouth. He can’t see his mouth forming them behind his black mask but he said it. It was soft but he said it. Jinyoung couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes and he isn’t sure if it’s from relief or fear. He honestly hopes it isn’t the latter because his hyung, his favorite hyung in the whole world, just called him  _ baby boy.  _

 

“Baby, why are you crying?” Minhyun steps closer to wipe away the tears that fell down his cheeks. He’s so glad they’re in a crowded area filled with middle-aged women and grumpy old men as they didn’t care to spare a glance at them. “Did you think I wouldn’t know?” Jinyoung shakes his head timidly, more tears falling from his eyes from sheer fascination at his hyung. “Or did you think I wouldn’t love you just the same?”

 

_ It’s enough that you love me at all.  _

 

“What did you want, hm? Hyung has a few more won to spend. Was it the piano toy or the stuffed fox?” 

 

At that moment, Jinyoung didn’t care for toys. Jinyoung only cared that Minhyun  _ knew.  _ Minhyun knew and he didn’t push him away. He accepted this side of Jinyoung and is acting the part of a caretaker as if he was  _ made  _ for it. Jinyoung could shout for joy if they weren’t in public. Instead, Jinyoung throws himself in Minhyun’s arms, the tears flowing non-stop now and hiccuping what he thinks may be small  _ thank you’s  _ into his chest. 

 

Minhyun holds him close, burying his face into Jinyoung’s soft hair. He feels at home here. In Minhyun’s warm embrace, Jinyoung has found himself. Jinyoung allows himself, after weeks and months of pushing it down, to  _ finally  _ be himself. It’s a small start but Jinyoung believes Minhyun will guide him and care for him like he always did before. To think he doubted if he would accept this side of Jinyoung at all.

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

That same night, Jinyoung sneaks into Minhyun’s bed.

 

He still thinks it isn’t real. He still thinks maybe he’ll wake up from a dream to find Minhyun completely oblivious once again to this side of him. But the way Minhyun automatically drapes his blanket over him tells him that it’s real. The way Minhyun pushes the bangs out of his face to place a small kiss on his forehead tells him it’s real. The way Minhyun puts his arm around him so that Jinyoung could cuddle closer tells him it’s absolutely and definitely  _ real.  _

 

“You tired, baby?”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“Did you have fun with hyung today?”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“Do you love hyung, Jinyoungie?”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t bother to verbally answer that. Instead, he looks up at his hyung’s face, radiant and beautiful as ever, and places the smallest of kisses on his nose. He buries his face into Minhyun’s chest afterwards, cheeks burning with embarrassment, but secretly relishing in the deep rumble of Minhyun’s laughter tickles his lips. “You’re so cute, Jinyoungie.”

 

Fame comes with conditions, consequences even, and Jinyoung was well aware of those repercussions. He signed his entire life away before that when he decided to train to become an idol.

 

But he found new life in Minhyun’s arms. 

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like it.

 

He absolutely  _ loves  _ it.

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me about hwangdeep on my twt @minmanager ily all


End file.
